


Sketch

by maryfic



Series: Moments in a Life [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, Shameless Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian asks Justin to sketch him while he’s awake, for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> AU, Post Season One.

October 11th, 2004

“You have the most gorgeous nape,” Brian said, bending down to kiss the aforementioned body part. 

Justin shivered, but didn’t look up, his head still bent intensely over his drawing. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Brian smiled. Justin was sketching him from memory. Nude, of course. And also asleep. He frowned. 

“Why do you always draw me asleep?” he asked, coming around the sofa and sitting down next to his love. 

“’Cause you never sit still long enough for me to do it while you’re awake,” Justin murmured, focused on keeping his hand from spasming long enough for him to finish. He was able to draw for longer and longer periods now, but every now and then, tiny spasms would jerk through his hand and he’d have to take a break and massage it out. 

Brian stood and pulled the chaise lounge over in front of the couch, between it and the entertainment center. He fiddled with the ties of his silk robes. “Draw me? I’ll sit for you.” 

At this, Justin looked up, intrigued. “Really?” He set his pencil down and turned to a fresh page in his drawing pad. “No complaints, no whining?” 

Brian nodded, and Justin grinned. They had watched Titanic over the weekend. He’d always suspected that Brian though Leo was hot, and as they had to take a quickie break in the middle of the movie, his guess was confirmed. Not that he had complained. And now Brian wanted to pose for him? Two could play this game. “Do you have a dime?” he asked, grinning cheekily. 

Brian reached into the pocket of his robe and withdrew the thin silver coin. He proffered it to Justin, who took it and blushed at the look on Brian’s face. Ass. He had planned this whole thing. 

“Are you going to take that off?” Justin slid the dime in his pocket and readied his pencil. 

Slowly, like he was unveiling a work of art (and he was, in Justin’s highly biased opinion) Brian pulled one silk strand holding his robe closed and it fell open, the knot hadn’t been tied very well. Shrugging his shoulders, he slid the robe off his body and tossed it next to Justin on the couch. “How should I pose?” he asked, eyebrow raised, wondering if Justin would take the bait. 

Of course he did. He expected nothing less of his boy. “Lie down, on your side,” Justin started, setting his pad down and moving to better position his subject. He carefully arranged Brian’s arms and legs the way he wanted them, and it ended with Brian’s front towards him, his back leg bent at the knee and the other straight out down the lounge. One hand was placed on his thigh, the other propping his head up, eyes staring straight at Justin. When the great artiste was satisfied, he sat back down and set pencil to paper. 

“Wait,” Brian said. 

“Yes?” Justin said, looking up through his blond bangs. 

“How long, exactly, do I have to sit like this?” 

Justin thought, and decided to take pity on his love. “I’ll try to make it quick, okay?” 

“Good, cause I want to fuck the hell out of you right about now.” 

Justin blushed, no matter that he loved hearing that from Brian, no matter that he loved being able to cause such a reaction just by having Brian look at him. Let’s see if I can’t fluster him a little, the Unshakable Mr. Kinney, Justin thought, sketching in the outline of the lounge. 

“I love your eyes,” he started, drawing them mostly from memory, as he was staring directly into those eyes. “The way they darken when you’re horny, almost predatory when you lean down to kiss me sometimes. That makes me so hard. Sometimes I can’t stand it when you look at me like that when we’re in public. It’s like I know what you want to do to me, and you can’t, because we have Gus, or we’re having breakfast with the guys, or whatever, and waiting for it drives me insane.” 

Brian tensed, but he didn’t move. Much. 

“Stop moving,” Justin teased, pretending to erase something. “You’re messing me up. And I’m nowhere near done yet.” 

“I bet,” Brian muttered, but he knew exactly what game his boy was playing. And he was more than ready for the challenge. Don’t Come Before He’s Done. An old game with a new twist. Age and experience vs. that dirty little mind. We’ll just see who wins this time. He kept his eyes on Justin as the blond spoke again. 

“And your mouth, fuck, that is a mouth that is made for kissing. And it’s all mine. I look at your mouth and I just want to eat it, like it’s some kind of forbidden fruit and I know I shouldn’t, but I just can’t not do it. And when you’re sucking my cock with that mouth—“ Justin sucked in a breath and the hand that had been busily sketching slowed for a moment, then resumed at double speed. “—it’s like I’ve died and gone to my own personal heaven.” 

Still, Brian didn’t move. Although his cock twitched. Justin grinned. This was nothing. He hadn’t even gotten to the best parts yet. 

“Your neck, I love to kiss that. I love to bite it and leave marks where I know people will see them and know that you’re off the market for good. And your arms, those…I adore those. They’re so strong, when you wrap them around me, I feel safe. I feel like nothing can hurt me again. When I have a nightmare and I wake up and you’re holding me, that calms me down like nothing else could. Knowing that you love me and you won’t let me get hurt. They protect me. You protect me.” 

The words were heart-felt, and his voice grew breathy with emotion, more than he would have liked. This was only a game, after all. But Brian’s response was worth it. A single tear, that slipped out without him even knowing it. Justin swallowed hard and captured the emotion in his drawing. As it wended its way down Brian’s cheek, the man made no move to wipe it away, his eyes were locked on Justin, and he mouthed “Love you”. 

“I love you too,” he murmured, and tried to regain his composure. What next? Oh yeah… “Your chest, I love how smooth it is. The little hairs on your breastbone, those damn things intrigue the hell out of me. You don’t have hair anywhere else on your chest, just there. And the freckle right below your left nipple, I love that too. I love to kiss it, and then your nipples, biting them and hearing you moan. Sucking on them, making them hard, oh yeah, that’s definitely good. And licking, god, I love licking your stomach. Tracing that fine line of hair with my tongue, tasting your belly button. Did I ever tell you that I love the fact that you’ve stopped wearing cologne? I much prefer you, that clean, sweet flavor, that musky, uniquely Brian scent. It turns me on, did you know that? That’s why I’ve been stealing your clothes lately. It’s like being wrapped in you even when you’re not here. You’ve been working a lot of overtime lately.” 

Brian nodded. “I know, I’m sorry,” he managed with effort, trying to concentrate on not coming and keeping his body still at the same time. Fucking hard, the way Justin was going. But he would not lose. No way. 

“It’s okay,” Justin said, breaking eye contact for a moment to shade in a few areas. “I don’t mind, I know you miss me just as much as I miss you. I miss everything about you, your arms, your mouth –“ 

My cock, Brian thought with a grin. 

“—your legs, christ, your legs. I love the way you slide one between mine when we sleep, or I wake up and you’ve got one slung over my hips. Mmm. Or when we’re fucking in the shower, I can’t believe how strong they are, bracing us both as you pound into my tight hole.” 

Damn. Those eyes were back on him now, and they had darkened to a shade that the twilight sky would have been proud to possess. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Control, Kinney. His cock rose more, despite his efforts to hold off. 

“And your ass, I haven’t even started on your ass yet. Could anyone have a more perfect ass, really? Round, perfectly shaped to fit my hands, not one ounce of excess fat on it. I love how you clench those muscles when you fuck me, like it gives you extra power somehow. You always know just what spot to hit…over and over again.” 

Brian squirmed under Justin’s words and his scrutiny and tried desperately to think of something not arousing. The munchers. Fuck, that’d do it. Turn any man off in a second. Unfortunately, his cock thought otherwise and softened only slightly. But Justin was saying something. 

“—your back. Sometimes when you come home from a hard day, your shoulders are so damn tense and you let me give you a massage. I love digging my fingers into those knots and watching the tension drain away, your muscles smoothing under my touch. But the best part, the absolute best, is your cock.” 

Justin paused here and looked down at the drawing, filling in a few areas and erasing others. Brian groaned. “Fuck, lovely. That is not fair.” 

His blond baby looked at him over the top of the pad. “No one said anything about fair.” Those blue eyes twinkled with something that added up to trouble. 

Oh shit. He was really fucked now. Summoning his last vestiges of self-control, Brian locked gazes with Justin and waited, his body tensing in anticipation. 

“I fucking love your cock. I love sucking it, I love the way you moan when I flick my tongue over the vein that runs down it, I love the way you say my name when I deep throat you, the way it almost sounds like a plea… I love the way your pubes tickle my nose and I can smell the most sexual part of you… I love the way your balls feel in my mouth, like steel covered in the softest satin imaginable, I love tonguing them, sucking on them. I love the way you arch into my fingers when I press them into your hole. I love the way you say “Roll over” in that sexy fucking voice when you just can’t take it anymore and you slide two fingers into my ass and fuck me. I love the way you –“ 

Brian couldn’t take it anymore. The game was done; he lost, so fucking what. With a growl, he was off the chaise and kissing Justin, shoving him down onto the couch and straddling him, stripping his shirt off as fast as possible then leaning down and whispering in that sexy fucking voice, “Roll over.” 

Justin complied almost faster than humanly possible, and as Brian’s hands went around his waist to undo his jeans, he scooted up onto his knees. Brian slid his jeans and underwear down to his knees in one smooth motion, then there was a pause and Justin turned his head. Fucking hot, he thought, watching as Brian put on a condom and squeezed lube onto his fingers. He caught Brian’s eye and licked his lips. Open invitation. 

Justin gasped as Brian pressed two fingers to his hole and slid them inside, thrusting gently. “Ready?” he asked, and Justin wiggled his ass as best he could, considering he couldn’t move his legs and Brian’s weight was pressing down on him. Like he didn’t love that. ”Fuck!” he yelled, when Brian pushed his cock inside and thrust once, slowly, driving Justin out of his fucking mind. 

“Anytime,” Brian muttered, his fingers grasping Justin’s hips and digging in as he sped up, pounding into the younger man’s man ass and wringing groans from him every time his cock hit Justin’s prostate. 

“Oh god, fuck, Bri, baby,” Justin babbled, his cock rock hard and brushing maddeningly against the couch. A hand snaked around his waist and wrapped around it, and he groaned as Brian timed his thrusts with his strokes of Justin’s cock. Justin’s eyes crossed as Brian pulled nearly all the way out of him, then slammed back in, his rhythm quickening as he got closer to coming. 

Brian’s hand was working fucking magic on Justin’s cock, and Justin knew it wouldn’t be long before he came all over the couch and Brian’s hand, but he didn’t care and didn’t think Brian had even thought about that, so he couldn’t care that much either. “Fuck fuck fuck Brian fuck me shit I’m gonna –“ 

“Come for me baby,” Brian said, pressing his thumb on the vein that ran along the underside of Justin’s cock. “I wanna hear you come all over me, Justin…” His thrusts increased and he could feel Justin’s body spasming as he got closer and it only drove him closer to the edge. Justin came with a shouted “Briiiiaaaan” that echoed in the loft and his ass muscles clenched around Brian’s cock so hard that was it, he was coming too, hard and fast and hot and loud, Justin’s name ripped from his lips and reverberating with his own…

******** 

Justin turned over underneath Brian and kissed him. “That was fucking hot.” 

Brian returned the kiss and repositioned himself so that he wasn’t crushing his baby. “You came all over the couch.” 

“Do you care?” Justin asked cheekily. He could feel the wet spot and felt a strange sense of pride at what really wasn’t an accomplishment. 

Brian shook his head, then bent his head down and kissed Justin’s collarbone. “Did you finish my drawing?” 

“Huh? Yeah, when I was talking about your legs, I think.”

“You little bastard,” Brian said, lightly biting Justin’s nipple ring. “What was the rest of that, then?” 

Justin grinned and arched under his lover’s nimble teeth. “I wanted to see if I could shake the Unflappable Brian Kinney. And I succeeded, didn’t I?” 

“Mmm.”

“You know I did.” 

“Whatever.” 

They lay quietly for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow, something they didn’t usually do, and then Justin spoke again. 

“You know this makes you Rose, right?” 

“Fuck you.” 

~fin~


End file.
